Golden Yeggs
Golden Yeggs is a 1950 Merrie Melodies short directed by Friz Freleng. Title "Yegg" is a slang term for a burglar or safecracker. The same play-on-words was used in the title of the 1947 Bugs Bunny cartoon, "Easter Yeggs". Plot A golden goose lays a golden egg, but doesn't want credit for it, so when Porky finds the egg in his henhouse, the goose blames Daffy. Rocky and his gang hustle him back to their den and demand more output. Daffy tries to stall for time, at one point asking for surroundings that would make him more comfortable. Rocky and his henchmen oblige at first, but then demand the egg. Daffy tries to stall for time, but is given five minutes to lay his egg or else. The duck tries various ways to escape his predicament, but is stopped at every turn. When time runs out, the gangsters stalk Daffy ... only to find he really has laid a golden egg! Daffy is relieved that he met Rocky's demand and will be allowed to go free... until Rocky escorts the duck into a room containing dozens of egg crates and orders him to "Fill 'em up!" Daffy moans, "Aw, my achin' back!" and faints. Availability * (1988) VHS - Daffy Duck's Madcap Mania * (1992) LaserDisc - Daffy Duck's Screen Classics: Duck Victory * (1996) VHS - Superior Duck * (1999) VHS - Looney Tunes: The Collectors Edition Volume 3: The Vocal Genius * (2003) DVD - Looney Tunes Golden Collection: Volume 1, Disc 2 (low pitch, due to the 1998 dubbed version being the source of the soundtrack) * (2020) DVD - Daffy Duck's Easter Egg-Citement (low pitch) Censorship * On ABC, the part where Rocky shoots Daffy in the head after Daffy fails to lay a golden egg had the actual gunshot replaced with an earlier shot of Rocky's men sitting around and looking off to the left. This edit was also seen on Friz Freleng's Looney Looney Looney Bugs Bunny Movie. The Nickelodeon version edits the same part, but instead uses a fake iris-out to cover the offending scene, then irises back in to resume the cartoon.http://www.intanibase.com/gac/looneytunes/censored-g.aspx * The CBS version cuts out the aftermath of Porky refusing to sell Daffy to the gangsters, where Porky is shown sprawled in a trough with a broken shovel over his head and many matches between his hooves, leaving Porky's fate unknown in the censored version and the implications of what could have happened to him at the hands of the gangsters darker than what the uncensored version showed. Notes * Beginning from this cartoon, Friz Freleng redesigned Rocky, making him a more generalized caricature of the "tough guy" gangster rather than Edward G. Robinson in particular. Freleng used several of the same techniques that would make Sam, his other Bugs villain, such a humorous character: Despite Rocky's tough-guy demeanor, everlasting cigar (or cigarette) and foppish gangster clothing, he really is little more than a dwarf in a much-too-large hat. * Unlike other cartoons, Rocky and his minions are not defeated in any way at the end of this cartoon (not counting Looney Looney Looney Bugs Bunny Movie where the ending has been altered). * When this cartoon was used in Friz Freleng's Looney Looney Looney Bugs Bunny Movie, a new ending was used. Instead of Daffy fainting, Bugs Bunny, alias Elegant Mess (a parody of Eliot Ness), arrived with the police to bust Rocky and his gang. At the same time, Daffy tiredly carried out Rocky's orders. Naturally, the evil gang was taken away and Daffy was taken to a hospital on a stretcher. Bugs asked Daffy if he needed anything and Daffy requested for a proctologist immediately. * This is the first of only two shorts (along with Rocky's next appearance in 1953's "Catty Cornered") where Rocky is the antagonist to a character other than Bugs Bunny. * The Nickelodeon version has blue borders at the beginning and green borders at the ending at the title cards for this short https://archive.org/details/vts0111_201907. Gallery Goldenyg.jpg|Title card (Before Remastering) Rocky's henchmen.png Daffy being carried by two thugs.png Goldenyeggs.jpeg Still from Golden Yeggs.jpg 2 thugs and a Rocky.jpg Rocky and Nick.png|Rocky and Nick Golden Yeggs Lobby Card.jpg|The lobby card Golden Yeggs AE.jpg|A scene of the alternative ending from Looney Looney Looney Bugs Bunny Movie Screenshot_20190721-184405.jpg|This is a Nickelodeon recoding of this short that was recorded on Saturday August 29 1998 Screenshot_20190721-184804.jpg|This what the censor version looks like on Nickelodeon on Saturday August 29 1998 golden yeggs.jpg|1996 Upper Deck trading card References External Links Golden Yeggs on the SFX Resource Category:Daffy Duck Cartoons Category:Porky Pig Cartoons Category:Cartoons directed by Friz Freleng Category:1950 Category:Shorts Category:Rocky and Mugsy Cartoons Category:Merrie Melodies Shorts Category:Looney Looney Looney Bugs Bunny Movie Cartoons Category:Blue Ribbon reissues Category:Cartoons written by Tedd Pierce Category:Cartoons animated by Emery Hawkins Category:Cartoons with layouts by Hawley Pratt Category:Cartoons with backgrounds by Paul Julian Category:Cartoons with music by Carl W. Stalling Category:Cartoons with film editing by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons with sound effects edited by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons with orchestrations by Milt Franklyn Category:Cartoons with characters voiced by Mel Blanc Category:Cartoons with characters voiced by Stan Freberg Category:Cartoons produced by Eddie Selzer